


Bonds

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 3 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:UA - the feelings that drove a rift in the team never happened, and all 7 members of the basketball team continued on to Teikou High School instead of splitting up "





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> For starriewolf on Dreamwidth.
> 
> So maybe that's not exactly what your were going for but that's what directly popped into my mind I'm sorry I'm KagaKuro trash ; ; All of them being protective of Kuroko gives me life

“It seems like Tetsu-kun has an admirer.”  
  
Like one man, four members who had been back to the opposite team swiftly turned around and Satsuki sighed at their obvious lack of discretion while Seijûrô chuckled. The only one directly concerned didn’t make a move, not that he would have been able to see anything with the others being so significantly taller.  
  
“Who ?! I need names, Momoicchi !”  
  
In a fit of possessiveness, Ryôta wrapped his arms around the blue-haired boy, only moving to accept some of the snacks Atsushi was offering the team to share.  
  
“Do you even remember the names of the opposite team ?”  
  
“Yeah who cares about their name, gimme their jersey’s number Satsuki !”  
  
“Oh have you already scared off the poor soul ?”  
  
Seijûrô let out another laugh.  
  
“Kise-kun, you’re sweaty and I can’t breath.”  
  
“Yeah Kise, we still have to kick their butts if they even think they have a chance with Tetsu !”  
  
Shintarô sighed.  
  
“You hadn’t even noticed, Aomine.”  
  
“Shut up ! I was focused on the game, ok ? Man, gimme a break.”  
  
Ryôta started nodding frantically.  
  
“Same here !! So who is it ??”  
  
“Do you all promise to stay focused on the game if we tell you ?”  
  
“I think this is already too late, Momoi-san. We better tell them before they start investigating during the game and that wouldn’t turn out well for us, they’re terrible at multitasking.”  
  
“You both realise that we’re still here and that we can hear you, right ?’  
  
Satsuki sighed.  
  
“I guess it won’t make much of a difference, they’re already both playing against Seirin’s Ace.”  
  
“WHAT ?!”  
  
Daiki and Ryôta both turned around once more, mouth full, and this time, number 10 was caught red-handed.  
  
“This little shit how dare he-”  
  
“-dribble past you and mark right after as a one-man counter ?”  
  
The whole team had been taken by surprise and they looked down at the tiny frame of their precious Phantom player. Ryôta especially looked shocked, gaping and everything.  
  
“Kurokocchi ?”  
  
Bright blue eyes widened slightly before focusing on his flask.  
  
“I’ve noticed him looking at me since warm-ups.”  
  
“And you’ve been looking back uh.”  
  
Satsuki seemed incredibly satisfied when Tetsuya’s ears visibly reddened.  
  
“So this is your type of man, Tetsu-kun ? Well, I can’t say you have bad taste.”  
  
It was Daiki’s time for his jaw to drop.  
  
“What are you talking about Satsuki ?! This is a disaster ! Tetsu is flirting with the enemy ! And you like wanna join ?”  
  
“Why ? Are you jealous ?”  
  
Daiki’s mouth stayed wide open, like struggling to come up with anything.  
  
“Now, Aomine-kun. You’ll have to at least admit that Kagami Taiga over there is objectively attractive.”  
  
Shintarô, who had looked completely fed up with this whole debate was now mirroring Daiki’s face of betrayal.  
  
“Not my type though, I prefer them with shooting skills, glasses and a knack for astrology.”  
  
With this out of the way, and a blushing Shintarô, Seijûrô changed the subject.  
  
“And why would it matter to you whether Momoi-san thinks the opposite team’s Ace is attractive ? Or is it about Kuroko-kun ?”  
  
Daiki stuttered.  
  
“Wh-what ? Pff why would I care ?? She can do anything she wants ! She’s free after all !! Completely single ! No one in mind already ! She can be attracted to his stupid eyebrows, dumb muscles and basketball skills for all I care, it’s not like I’m better than him and have been leaving him in the dust for most of the game or anything..”  
  
While Daiki kept on babbling on, Ryôta leaned in Tetsuya’s ear.  
  
“Do you think Aominecchi has forgotten that Number 10 had been looking at you and not Momoicchi ? Should we tell him ?”  
  
Tetsuya glanced at Satsuki’s delighted expression and shook his head with a tiny smile.  
  
“Give her a few more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
